


Una Luna para Tony Stark

by STsuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Study, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Relationship Study, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Y entonces se hizo la paz.





	Una Luna para Tony Stark

— _Tienes mi respeto Stark_

Tony sintió la mano del titán sobre su cabeza, era cálida y honesta. Una caricia real y orgullosa, un gesto que al parecer cualquier padre del universo, excepto Howard Stark, era capaz de realizar cuando su progenie era nada menos que brillante. Iba a morir, así que no se mentiría así mismo al respecto. Que ese gesto no fue liberador y que sus ojos no se inundaron de lágrimas.

Debieron haber sido tres segundos antes de que la mano se alejara y menos de uno antes de que volviera y se asentara.

Tony levanto la mirada y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras un haz cegador de luz multicolor se apoderaba lentamente de sus ojos y su mente, silenciando todo el universo a su alrededor…

Y entonces se hizo la paz.

***

—¿No es el amanecer hermoso Anthony?

El zumbido casi imperceptible de la nueva armadura de su muchacho era reconfortante, al parecer había continuado su exploración por Irium mientras descansaba, su curiosidad era vivaz e ingenua, como la de un infante.

Los primeros rayos de luz rebotaron sobre la superficie dorada que protegía el cuerpo suave y vulnerable de Anthony mientras aterrizaba a su lado con suavidad y un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Muy, aunque particularmente prefiero la Luna. He decidido que es mía después de todo, ya que tu solo prefieres el sol —susurro malcriado como si le contara un secreto lleno de travesura. Sonrió de medio lado y observo la vida, perfecta, equilibrada, escuchando el balbuceo intrigante, las preguntas que tenía sobre Irium, las cosas que le gustaría experimentar, todo aquello que ansiaba aprender y descubrir y Thanos se relajo.

Podía enseñar, ser indulgente, ahora que su objetivo estaba cumplido.

No era una solución eterna, pero la brillante estrella que compartía su maldición, lo miro y le sonrió como si fuera todo y fue fácil creer, confiar, que cuando el ciclo se repitiera habría alguien más dispuesto a llevar a cabo su titánica encomienda.

—Irium tiene dos lunas más que solo pueden verse en verano mi pequeño. Hasta entonces Kwal es toda tuya y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

Relajo su agarre sobre el guante y Anthony se desplomó a su lado jugando con la proyección de Kwal que acababa de crear para él con ineludible inteligencia.

Y entonces se había hecho la luz.

***

Steve fue el primero en salir del palacio con Rocket siguiéndolo de cerca.

El milano estaba destrozado y cuando la compuerta se abrió y una mujer extraña de aspecto azul salió de ella tambaleante y herida, su estómago se revolvió.

— _Thanos… Se llevo a Tony Stark…_

Y entonces el fin del mundo ocurrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, este es el resultado de la segunda vez que vi la película, la primera vez fue caótica y dolorosa y salieron ideas muy sad que publicare después.
> 
> Me gusta Tony con extremis y también Superior Iron Man y fue jodidamente glorioso, brillante y lleno de sentimientos ese momento en el que Thanos reconoce a Tony y le da su respeto y un consuelo magnánimo de quien así mismo se considera un salvador. Es un gran villano no tannn malo y entonces pensé que pasaría si ya que no tiene más hijos, por lo menos que lo amen, se hace de esa estrella que ya llamo su atención por compartir cualidades similares y pum. Salió esto, la idea tiene mucho potencial Stony pero por ahora me concentre solo en plasmar esto, si gustan leer más hasta llegar al stony pueden dejarme un comentario y también sus impresiones sobre la película!!
> 
> Kudos y coments son increíbles!
> 
> No se olviden de seguirme en facebook! [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) Cada donación recibe mi gratitud eterna, también compartiré spoilers, fragmentos y fotos de mi diario de fanfics!! y si puedes compartir la historia sería muy feliz!!! 
> 
> Besos!


End file.
